Pickle
Pickle (ピクル, Pikuru) is a fictional character from manga series of Baki the Grappler. Personality Pickle is a primitive man found perfectly preserved in a saline rock formation (hence he is 'pickled'). This giant humanoid lived originally in the Jurassic/Cretaceous era. He has never been heard to speak intelligibly so far in the manga. Despite of not being intelligent enough to speak, he has his honor and never wanted to eat a creature that doesn't fight with him. He also gave back Katsumi Orochi his arm after tearing it off then prayed in front of him. He is usually seen crying after fights with ones he deems worthy to fight, as an act of respect for his opponents. He was never afraid of any beast except for a single being: a wasp. When he is faced with difficult fights, his opponents may become resemblances of wasps in Pickle's eyes, causing him to either back away or run away (like in the fight with Jack Hanma and Musashi Miyamoto). Appearance Pickle does not resemble any form of primitive man (Neanderthal or Cro-Magnon) or even modern humans. And although he predates humanity by millions of years, his proportions, size, bone structure, and posture are similar to that of a sahelanthropus. This has led some to believe Pickle is a missing link in the evolutionary chain. He stands over eight feet tall and possesses a level of muscular development equivalent to Biscuit Oliva. Pickle has dark shoulder length hair and a youthful face, giving him an almost innocent appearance at times. This is offset by his exaggerated upper and lower canines, giving him a 'fanged' appearance, and his nails which resemble claws. Pickle has extra-thick neck vertebrae which he evolved from walking in a quadruped stance. He also seems to be able to dislocate his jaw, allowing him to open his mouth to an enormous size. Pickle's forearms, lower legs and neck are all overdeveloped to the point where he is nearly unable to wear modern clothing. Pickle is missing his left ear after it was bitten off by Jack. He also bears a vertical scar in the center of his body where he was cut by Musashi. History Abilities His muscles are so developed and powerful that he withstands three 9 mm. shots to the stomach at point blank range, none of which penetrate his abs, and indeed he believes the man who shot him to be engaging in some sort of rough-house 'game'. He hunted, killed and ate T-Rexes without the use of weapons in his prehistoric life, and is one of the most blatantly superhuman characters in the entire manga. He has canines that strong enough eat dinosaur and tear flesh. Pickle makes any animal run away in fear after seeing him (except for a siberian tiger). Pickle's strongest body part is presumably his neck. He used to walk with four legs, so Pickle's neck is incredibly strong, which makes it extremely hard for him to have a concussion in his brain. Kaioh Retsu attacked the back of his head with all of his strength and it wasn't enough to defeat him. Jack Hammer punched his chin with all his power, and it was strong enough to knock Pickle who is about 200 kg into the air, but it still couldn't shakes his brain. His strength is shown in various occasions, being capable of withstanding a strength test with Yujiro Hanma himself, resisting a charge from Kaoru Hanayama, sending Baki Hanma flying through the Korakuen arena with a single kick, chopping a leg from Kaioh Retsu after beating him, enduring Katsumi Orochi's attacks and taking his right arm, defeating Jack Hamma with few punches and breaks all his teeth, pulling a giant crocodile with a size of a dinosaur through a sewer tunnel despite of the size of the tunnel that is not big enough for the crocodile, which need a strength of a bulldozer. Despite of being a primitive man, Pickle can sometimes be seen using intelligent tactics like using rocks and trees to make jumping land for him to launch himself and dodge Jack's attack, or using a Jujitsu technique to defeat Baki. In the past, he could use chokehold and grappling techniques to defeat dinosaurs. During his fight with Baki, Kaoru Hanayama noticed that Pickle is able to master the power of imagination and realization. Techniques *Bite *Leaning Forwards Stance *Tackle *Aiki Gallery csb82fy.jpg|Pickles is severely cut by Musashi. Trivia * Pickle is the most oldest character in the entire Grappler Baki franchise, being 190 million years old. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brute force users